Fixation
by Muslin
Summary: Fill for tumblr prompt:"MC winds up on the Punishments list but instead of being punished, one of the gods becomes infatuated with her. He starts watching her and stalks her for weeks. Can be smutty and the ending can be a surprise." Written with Scorpio/MC. Well if it CAN be smutty, then it WILL be. Story contains explicit content


Another filthy human. Another wretched creature. Too bad she was so pretty.

I was in a shitty mood today and I was doling out punishments without giving a flying fuck. Humans disgusted me. Liars, cheaters, thieves and murderers. Sinners. I sneered at the concept. A vague memory of my human life flashed in my mind. "You shalt not covet".

"Tch.. Not covet, but murder is somehow fucking fine, in _certain circumstances",_ I mumbled to myself.

I stood over the reflecting pool watching another lowly thief give over to sin. The thief I was watching was a beautiful young woman. Too bad she was as wretched as all the rest of 'em.

I watched her stand nervously in that store. It seemed to be a store that sold binoculars and telescopes. I watched her hands tremble as she was about to switch the price tags of an expensive sophisticated model and a hobbyists' beginner one. She looked around, making sure no one would see her. Ironic, since we gods saw everything. I watched her switch the tags then walk up to the register.

The cashier was extremely bored-looking and didn't notice the switched price at all. It was a blameless crime, really, but it was a crime nonetheless. Not theft but deception. And I fucking hated liars.

I watched her walk out with the telescope in the box and get on the subway. As the train moved, I decided in my head what punishment I should give her. I planned to have the store she stole from review security footage and contact the police. She would take the telescope home, believing she'd gotten away with it, only to get home to be arrested.

I waited for the right time so that I'd get the police at her house just as she arrived. I waited with my hand raised, ready to snap my fingers as I watched her get off the train.

But suddenly she dropped the box and raced towards the other end of the platform. The telescope parts spilled out of it, the lens rolling out and smashing to pieces. I was puzzled. I followed her gaze to a man standing on the edge of the platform.

He was bent forward, his body shaking. There was a passing train coming from that direction and it was not going to stop at that station. I soon grasped that the man planned to jump and end his life as the train crushed him, but as fate had it, my plans today were not the only ones about to be derailed.

She ran desperately, shouting as tears glistened in her eyes and spilled out. She threw herself towards the man, grabbing him by the elbows and throwing herself backwards, taking the man down with her and away from the edge. The train howled past, leaving bystanders aghast and I, too, stood frozen in the Heavens above, with my hand still raised as if to snap my fingers.

As she frantically talked to the man the station crew were making their way towards her. They led the man away, talking to him gently, while she was led in a different direction where she was thanked. Yet all she asked was whether the man was alright. She stayed at the station a little while longer while she gave a statement to the police there, after which she went on her way home.

The telescope lay in pieces, forgotten on the platform.

I finally lowered my hand.

Her face, beautiful, tear-streaked and desperate all at once, was burned into my mind. I knew her name and I knew that she had never been on our lists before. She wasn't a sinner. She wasn't even a proper thief. It had been a long time, far too long since I'd been surprised like that by a human. In my days as a Punishment god I hadn't witnessed such a selfless act of humanity. Shedding tears for the life of a stranger, risking her own life to save his, and all on instinct, no regard for herself…

It didn't feel right to punish her. It didn't feel right to just leave her be, either.

I looked at the reflecting pool again and saw that the crowd was still disoriented and preoccupied with the incident. I quietly snapped my fingers, teleporting myself from the heavens onto the scene. I emerged from the public bathrooms and inconspicuously made my way to the platform. I snapped my fingers again and the telescope was put back together in its box. Making sure no one was watching, I snapped my fingers a third time and teleported myself away from the station to an alley on the street where she lived.

I waited for her there in the shadows. I could have teleported the box into her apartment but I wanted to see her in person, just a glimpse of her. I don't know why but I needed to see her.

Soon she emerged from around the corner. I watched her as she walked, her dress hugging one leg and then the other. Everything about her was beautiful. Her eyes, her hair as it swished in the breeze behind her, her hands, still clutched to her chest.

I was lost in her as she passed by the alley, not noticing me watching her from the shadows. I couldn't help myself.

I followed her quietly, box in my hands as she entered her apartment building. I waited for her to disappear behind her front door and then I dropped the box in front of her apartment. I knocked once and prepared to snap my fingers, wanting nothing more than to just leave her some small gesture of kindness.

What I didn't expect was for the door to fly open immediately and that same captivating pair of bright eyes to meet mine.

I was leaning against my door, finally catching my breath after the day I'd just had. My thoughts were filled with guilt after what I'd done earlier, practically stealing that telescope, but even more full of worry over the poor man at the station. They'd given me the details of the hospital where he'd agreed to go and I was already making plans in my head for when to visit him and make sure he was doing better.

A single knock on the door snapped my cluttered mind to reality and I rushed to open the door.

I was met with a man who was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. Only he had a mildly shocked expression on his gorgeous face.

"S-sorry, what can I do for you," I offered timidly. Then I noticed he held the box with the same telescope I'd stolen earlier.

"I… uh… you forgot this and I thought…"

The man's smooth, deep voice wavered as he set the box down.

"Oh goodness, I had completely forgotten about this! Thank you so much for bringing it here," I bowed hurriedly in gratitude. "How did you know where I live though?"

Seemingly having regained his composure but now looking at the floor, the man spoke so quietly I barely heard him.

"I just know."

"Oh…well, thank you, regardless," I said as I opened the box. "Oh thank god that it didn't break! Seriously, Sir, how can I repay you for this?"

I reached out and touched the man's shoulder in gratitude. He inhaled sharply as I did and his dark eyes snapped up to meet mine. I only now noticed how weirdly he was dressed. He seemed to be wearing some kind of white military uniform with black boots and black gloves. He reached out and took my hand between his two warm, gloved ones.

"There's no need. Forget we ever met," his eyes pierced me as his expression became hard. He quickly let go of my hand and walked off down the corridor between apartments. I thought I heard something that sounded like someone snapping their fingers.

"What? No, wait! Sir!"

I shouted after him but he was already gone.

I was suddenly standing at my opened door with the telescope box in front of me. Why had I been shouting?

I shook my head, chalking it up to the stresses of the day, and I brought the telescope inside.

I still felt guilty about switching the prices but I just couldn't help myself. I had a job interview at the biggest planetarium in the country tomorrow and I had a presentation on this month's transiting planets to prepare. My old telescope had broken the week before and I just couldn't find replacement good enough to use for the presentation at such short notice. Money had been really tight and I just couldn't have afforded it.

Later that night, I sat at my tiny balcony and finished the presentation with the help of the new telescope. When I was done I sat back, looking at the sky hopefully as my thoughts were full of anticipation for the interview tomorrow. I chuckled as I thought that maybe I should wish on the stars for good luck.

I clasped my hands together and made my wish. I was still nervous about tomorrow but somehow it was less now and I looked forward to it.

She'd become an obsession.

Every minute that I wasn't doing my job I was spending watching her. I watched her as she started working at the planetarium. I watched her learn and start to do well. I watched her try hard, and soon came the time for her to lead her first screening.

Before I met her, I didn't know anything about this strange human invention that allowed them to view the planets and stars during day time but I'd watched her for so long that I now knew everything about it.

I skipped work for an hour that day. I teleported to the planetarium after the lights went dark and the screening began and I watched from the back of the hall just so I could be closer to her. I watched her as she bravely tried to conceal her nervousness and I watched the lights come back on at the end as people clapped.

She was human but she'd become a goddess to me. The epitome of warmth, kindness, grace - everything I wanted that I didn't have.

A few weeks later, I saw that she was making plans to celebrate her first month at her new job with her new friends from work. I knew where they were going to go. A club. I knew it would be dark and hazy, with the music too loud to hear well and with so much booze that no sober observations would be made that night.

I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist. I went to that club on Earth that night, dressed in Earth clothes. I mingled with the abominable crowd just because I knew I could watch her all evening, uninterrupted. Except... I should have known I couldn't trust myself to just stand and watch.

I was tipsy already, dancing happily with my new co-workers. I was watching myself because I didn't want to get too drunk but I had a pleasant buzz going, just enough to make my smile that bit wider and my cheeks that little bit pinker.

I was grateful for everything I had in my life. There was only one thing missing but I tried not to to think about it. I didn't have a boyfriend but there were plenty of handsome strangers out tonight and sometimes that was enough.

Hiyori was trying to scout some out for me all night but I laughed her off. Until I spotted someone at the bar, holding a lonely glass of spiced cider. I had the most bizarre feeling that I'd seen him before. I blushed when he caught me staring at him. His black hair fell over one eye and his face seemed... intimidating.

I shook it off, going back to Hiyori and the others who had started moving to the second level of the club where the music was more deep bass and lounge and less cheesy pop.

"Thanks for bringing me out tonight, Hiyori, this is a great place," I shouted over the music.

"Any time, I'm glad you're having fun," she smiled brightly at me.

"Yeah, the music is - Oh, I'm so sorry, Sir, I..."

I'd accidentally stepped on someone's foot and I turned around to apologise to them, freezing in place as I was met with an intense gaze. It belonged to a tall, handsome stranger with black hair which fell over his right eye.

"You... Sorry, don't I know you from somewhere..."

My voice caught in my throat but I soon had other things to worry about as the stranger took my hand in his, as if asking me to dance in an old-fashioned way.

"You don't. Can I dance with you?"

His deep voice sent a shiver down my spine as he leaned over to talk in my ear. Blunt, but I could forgive him. I nodded, and tried my best to relax into the music.

He danced lightly with me to the simple rhythm but his dark eyes were intense, burning into mine.

"What's your name," I leaned in to ask.

He got to the side of me and leaned back over my ear, his lips grazing the shell.

"Scorpio."

Unusual. Was it a nickname? I could feel my thoughts dissipate into nothing under that intenseI gaze. It was hot and loud and hazy, but all I saw was Scorpio. Whenever he leaned in I could smell something so enticing about him, alluring and dark and almost otherworldly.

My head was swimming more than usual. I'd long since lost sight of Hiyori and the others but I couldn't bring myself to care. Scorpio's hands had crept down to my hips, our bodies practically pressed together, but he didn't go any further. He seemed to be waiting on me.

I didn't think. I just tilted my head up and brought my forehead to his. His hands tightened around me but remained gentle.

"Your friends are gone," he said bluntly to me.

"It's okay. I should go...," I slurred a bit. It was probably a good idea to leave now, my tiny remaining sense of rationality suggested.

"I'll walk you to your place," Scorpio said simply, his voice not tolerating objection. As if he somehow knew that I lived within walking distance to the club. I nodded.

We slipped out of the club. The quiet of the night made me feel as if my ears were stuffed with cotton. Scorpio's hand was on my shoulder, keeping me steady. My body was doing strange things in response to his warmth. In the back of my mind, I knew what I was doing and I was giddy like a schoolgirl with her first boyfriend.

We walked in silence but it wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. No questions, no expectations.

We got to my building and he walked me up the stairs to my door.

"Thank you for walking me back, Scorpio. Would you like to-"

I never got to finish that sentence. Scorpio answered it for me as he suddenly captured my lips with his, pressing me against the front door. It was so late, no one was around and all I could hear were his shallow breaths and the buzzing of the fluorescent lights in the corridors.

His lips were insistent, domineering. They parted mine and his tongue slipped into my mouth, teasing mine. I moaned quietly at the sensation. His hands were on me, gripping my waist, sliding down to my hips. His fingers slid into my purse and fished out my keys, as if he knew exactly where to find them.

I was so lost in him, lost in those soft lips setting me on fire. I fumbled with the keys as he held them, grabbing hold of the right one, and he took them from me, unlocking the door for me.

Scorpio backed me into my own apartment, his lips never leaving mine. I kicked the door closed behind us.

"You're so beautiful. I've waited a long time for this," he said, his voice heavy as he leaned down to kiss beneath my ear and down my neck.

He continued blindly walking forward, pushing me in front of him until we ended up in my kitchen and the backs of my bare thighs hit my dining table. He nudged me back again, making me sit up on it. The short black dress I wore was riding my legs but he was between them already anyway and my mind was swirling just enough for me not to care.

I tugged on his shirt, my hands struggling with the buttons. He smirked at me and he was so utterly breathtaking just then, bangs falling over his face as his toned chest was peeking out from his grey shirt.

"Impatient, huh? I know exactly what you're thinking, woman. Don't worry, I'll give you what you need," he said teasingly.

It made me laugh and I stopped undoing the buttons for a second.

"Oh, so you can read my mind then?"

"Something like that," he said as he undid the rest of the buttons himself and threw the shirt somewhere behind him, then roughly grabbed the material of my dress and pulled it over my head, leaving me in my bra and panties.

I gasped before I could stop myself as my skin was chilled from the air. Scorpio's eyes raked down my body and I would have blushed had he not glued his lips back to mine hungrily.

His hands were everywhere. On my hips, my waist, my shoulders, his fingers were so warm they eased the chill on my skin. He moved to nibble down my jaw and then my neck, biting down just hard enough for me to feel pain but not enough for me to stop enjoying it. He fumbled with the clasp on my bra but gave up almost immediately and in one rough motion ripped the bra off me over my head.

A shiver of a different kind crawled up my back and the haze lifted from my mind. Suddenly I was afraid. I craved this stranger so much but pieces started coming into place. He knew where I lived, I'd seen him before, he didn't even ask my name...

"Have you been following me," I asked, my voice a hoarse whisper as his hands palmed my breasts, finding my nipples and twisting them between his fingers.

HisI lips left my neck long enough for him to lift his head and look at me. The confident, intimidating look was gone and was replaced with something that looked more like desperation and longing.

I was caught up in the beauty of those eyes and suddenly the question didn't matter anymore.

Scorpio hooked his fingers in my underwear and pulled them down my legs roughly, leaving his place between my legs just long enough to get them off. I was suddenly very aware that I was now fully naked in front of him and I closed my legs, trying to shield myself from view.

Scorpio's eyes shone with something softer then,. His hands trailed gently down my shoulders, his touch feather-light and raising goosebumps wherever it went.

"Hey. Look at me," he ordered.

I peered up at him.

"If you don't wanna, we can stop," he said quietly.

I shook my head and reached for his lips. I didn't want to stop.

He was gentler this time, his tongue caressing mine slowly, teasingly. Desire flared hot inside me again. I pressed myself against him, our naked skin making contact and growing hotter. I wrapped my arms around Scorpio's neck and his hands moved to my ass as he lifted me off the table. I kept grip on him with my legs as he carried me into my bedroom.

He let me down in front of my bed and I sat down, reaching to undo his black jeans as he stood between my parted legs again. I didn't hesitate anymore. I pulled his jeans down along with his underwear and I was met with his hard, hot erection. I trailed my hands up his thighs and I couldn't help noticing him hold his breath.

His hands caressed my face then wound themselves in my hair. He looked down at me, his eyes filled with lust. His body was like a statue and I could practically feel my mouth water as I looked up at him.

I licked him from base to tip and heard him suck in a breath harshly. I wet his hard cock with my tongue and slowly started taking him between my lips. Scorpio's hands tightened in my hair and he roughly pushed himself deeper into my mouth.

"Uunngh..."

Hearing him moan dialed up the lust I felt about ten notches and I abandoned any hesitation as I started pleasuring him in earnest. I made sure to drag my tongue across his tip as I moved my lips over him, sucking on his cock hard.

"Mmm... Fuck.. you feel too good," he hissed and suddenly pulled me off of him. He stepped out of his jeans and pushed me backwards on the bed, crawling over me and covering my body with his. His hand found my breast and he cupped it as he toyed with my nipple.

He leaned over me and took my other nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it then taking into his mouth and sucking hard.

"Ahh... Scorpio..."

He switched his attention to my other nipple and took it between his teeth, biting gently. I couldn't keep from arching under him, my hips bucking into his and I felt his hard cock brush against my pussy.

Scorpio kept sucking on my nipple as he trailed one hand down my ribs, then my side and finally stopping just before my most sensitive place. He slid his fingers over my pussy slowly, so maddeningly slow that I whined in protest. He only chuckled darkly and continued his slow exploration.

He slid one finger between my lips and felt that I was already slick there. He teased my entrance, rubbing against it with the the tip ot his finger.

"Mmm... Please..."

I bit my lips. I needed him to touch me so bad, I writhed under him seeking to feel more.

Instead, Scorpio shifted his body lower and settled with his face between my legs. The tip of his finger was replaced by the tip of his tongue and he teased me mercilessly. He licked slowly between my wet lips to my clit, flicking his tongue against it as he brought his finger back to my dripping entrance.

He took my clit between his lips and sucked just as his finger finally entered me. My body arched off the bed and I nearly screamed. He grabbed a handful of my ass with his other hand as he fingered me, adding a second digit to the first. He pumped his fingers in and out slowly as he licked and sucked and kissed my clit and it was all I could do not to scream and wake my neighbours at this late hour.

The pleasure seeped throughout my body and my skin grew hotter, my barely restrained moans filling the room. Scorpio grunted and just increased the pressure on my clit. My head had started swimming again and my body writhed under his. The moonlight coming through the window reflected off his muscled back, making his skin almost seem to glow. In the dark, every sensation felt magnified and I shut my eyes again.

As if sensing that I was getting close, his lips left me and he pulled his fingers out of me. I whimpered at the loss of stimulation but I didn't have long to complain. He kissed me hungrily, making me taste myself on his lips, then turned my body over with rough motions. He pressed me flat down on the bed on my front and spread my legs, hooking his hand under my right knee and bringing my leg up. I arched my back, feeling exposed.

Scorpio leaned over me, his heated skin sliding over mine. He trailed a hand along my throat, tilting my chin to the side to capture my lips with his as I felt his hardness press between my legs.

"Oh my god, Scorpio..."

I murmured against his lips as his cock rubbed against my wet center.

"Tch, so impatient."

He smirked against my lips as he reached down and aligned himself with my core.

"Ready?"

Before I could answer, he pushed into me and I could only gasp as his thick cock stretched me. Inch by inch, he buried himself inside me.

"Fuck..."

His whispered swearing only aroused me more and I strained against him, trying to impale myself on him.

He thrust hard into me, filling me to the brim and I screamed as I felt his tip brush the back of my pussy. He pulled almost all the way out before he thrust back in hard, over and over. My room was filled with the sound of harsh breaths and moans and the lewd noises of him fucking me.

"Mmm... Does it feel good, huh? Do you like me fuckin' you like this?"

His lustful words in my ear made me arch into him.

"Yes.. Oh god... Yes, don't stop," I whimpered as he sped up his thrusts and reached around under me to rub my clit.

The pleasure coursed through all of me and I squeezed my walls around Scorpio's cock. My whole body was wound so tight I felt like I could explode any moment.

"Mm.. God I can't .. I need.."

My words were jumbled and my breaths were coming in so erratically I thought I could pass out.

Scorpio only rammed into me harder, cursing under his breath as I tightened around him.

"Fuck, you feel so good... Mmn.."

He sped up his fingers on my clit and I couldn't hold back.

My body arched impossibly under him and I felt as if I was going crazy. The pleasure overwhelmed me and I screamed, a raw edge finding it's way into my voice.

Scorpio rutted against me as my walls clenched around his cock and he grunted and cursed. He snapped his hips into mine one last time before I felt him start to pulsate inside me.

He bit down on the junction between my neck and shoulder as his orgasm washed over him. He shuddered as he filled me, it seemed to take forever before the spasms stopped and he stilled inside me. The sounds of our breaths were the only noise in my dark room.

He slipped out of me and I watched him dress silently. In the afterglow I couldn't think of anything to say. Can I have your number? Do you live around here? Somehow they all sounded like such stupid questions.

His expression was dark and intimidating again, but a bit of warmth crept back in his eyes as he leaned over me and caressed my cheek. He kissed my lips softly and then he left.

I lay alone in the dark but I had a feeling. Somehow I knew I would see him again.


End file.
